The present invention relates in general to strollers, and in particular to a new and useful spreader bar lock for a so-called umbrella stroller.
Umbrella strollers have been available for a considerable length of time. They generally comprise a pair of spaced apart side frames which are interconnected by bottom and back scissor frames. An articulated spreader bar is connected between the frames to hold the frames apart and a pliable fabric is stretched between the frames to form the stroller seat and stroller back for supporting an infant.
The umbrella strollers are generally folded by pivoting two parts of the spreader bar upwardly so that the scissor frames collapse to permit the side frames to move together. The side frames are then folded once more to yield a compact folded structure.
To maintain the umbrella stroller in its unfolded use position, the two parts of the spreader bar are maintained in a generally aligned condition between the stroller side frames. The spreader bar parts are generally held in their aligned position by gravity. To fold the stroller a person usually kicks or pushes the spreader bar upwardly using his or her foot. This begins the folding operation during which the frame collapses inwardly and forwardly. Ultimately the frame parts carrying the front wheels are folded up to the position of the stroller handles.
While pushing an infant in such a stroller, it sometimes happens that the person pushing the stroller inadvertantly kicks the spreader bar upwardly. The weight of the child in the stroller in combination with the lifted spreader bar parts can then cause an inadvertant and extremely dangerous folding of the stroller. The spreader bar parts may also inadvertantly rise when the stroller hits a bump.
Due to the structure of the umbrella stroller and its folding mechanism, once the spreader bar parts are lifted the front wheels are no longer held down against the ground. They tend to pivot upwardly which causes the entire stroller to lunge forward. This is a serious safety hazard to an infant sitting in the stroller.